Mall massacre
by myblackkitten
Summary: This is a story dedicated to the victims of the Mall massacre in Nebraska Omaha on Dec.3 2007. Please correct me if i am wrong


**Hey ya'll this is myblackkitten and I am doing a story on the heavier note because of the news with the mall massacre in Nebraska so I'm going to do a story dedicated to the people who died in that terrible incident.**

Chad, Troy, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan were driving to Taylor's house where they were going to meet there girlfriends. They had agreed to take them to the mall because of the bet they loss. When the got to the house, the girls came out of the house. They all had a cute outfit on and pretty purses. The boys ogled at them and they waved. "Guys ready to go? Or are you going to stand there with your tails wagging?" Taylor said and bit her finger flirtatiously. Chad smiled at her and said "I think we'll just stand her." "Well I think we'll just go and call someone else. Right Jason." Taylor said and blew a kiss at him. Chad said something incoherent then walked to the car. "Come on Taylor." He said and the girls got into the car. They drove to the mall. They sang along to "Soulja girl." They also sang to The Temptations, and the Jackson five

Finally they got into the parking lot. When they did Chad and them opened the door and let the girls out. "Come on Taylor." Chad said and let her out. The rest of the girls who were Gabriella (Troy's girl), Taylor (Chad's girl), Kelsi (Jason's girl), Sharpay (Zeke's girl), And Carmen (Ryan's girl) Chuckie's sister walked out of the car. They walked into the mall and started shopping.

An hour into the shopping trip the girls walked out of a shop. "Are you guy's hungry?" Kelsi asked and the boys said "Yeah. How about you?" Kelsi said and the girls all looked at each other. "Yeah" they all said and laughed. They walked towards the food court when they heard a scream. The boys dropped the stuff and turned around when they saw someone shooting at people. "Come on." Chad said and they ran towards a shelter. The shooter spotted them and Taylor looked up. "You die" the shooter said and shot at Taylor. Chad jumped in front of the bullet and got shot. The killer then shot at Troy and Troy was hit. The killer was Eric McMahan. The boy was an outcast at school. He had no friends. Taylor looked back at Chad she was mesmerized by the shooters face. She couldn't believe it was him. She gasped and ran to him. "'Bout time you paid attention to me." Chad struggled to say to him. She chuckled lightly and he started coughing. "Chad is you okay?" she said and he nodded but started coughing a little more. "Don't die Chad please I need you." She started crying. "Taylor don't cry." He stoked her chin. She kissed him. "I love you Taylor" Chad said and she smiled as tears came done her face. "I love you too Chad." She said and he pointed at the ceiling. She looked up. "What? I don't see anything" She looked back down. He was dead. "No Chad you said you were okay. You can't die." She wailed and screamed, holding his bloody body as the other people ran pass her. Sharpay came to Taylor "Taylor we need to get out of here" She pulled her arm. Taylor looked up at her. "Sharpay please." She said and Sharpay let her arm go. "Ok one minute." Sharpay said and Taylor looked back at Chad's body. "I love you Chad." She kissed his forehead and moved his hair out of his face. She closed his eyes. They heard a round of shots going around. "Come on Taylor let's go." Taylor let his body drop to the floor and ran towards the exit. They saw Carmen's body lying on the ground. "Oh my god" Sharpay gasped and they knelt over her body. Just then a policeman came to them and said "girls you need to leave the building" The policeman said and before they could say another pushed them out of the building where a cop told them to put their hands up. They walked to the group and they all just broke down and cried. Those who were alive all cried. They saw the police start pulling out stretchers. They saw Chad's and Troy's stretchers get pulled out along with Carmen's. Ryan ran over to the stretcher where the police pushed him back. "Sir you can't get this close." A lame policeman said and Ryan yelled "but that's my girlfriend." "Sir I'm gonna have to ask you to step back this is police business." Ryan was pushed back by the policeman. He stepped back. They watched as the dead gunman was wheeled out of there and watched the policemen and emergency medical specialist (EMS), Left the scene. They all piled into the car and drove to Taylor's house where all of their parent's and chuckie were waiting for them. When Mrs. Danforth, The Bolton's, and Chuckie's family seen that someone was missing they all went into shock and burst out in tears. The rest of the families comforted each other and hugged their children glad they were alive.

Later that night Taylor replayed the events in her head. Chad jumping in front of a bullet for her, him dying, all the dead bodies, and worst of all Ms Danforth wailing "my baby" She got up and rushed to the bathroom. She vomited. Her mother ran to her and held her hair. "That used to be Chad's job" Taylor said and started crying. Her mom rubbed her back.

The next day they drove to the hospital to identify their friends. "Sir may I talk to you in private?" A doctor said and Ryan walked into an empty room with the doctor. "Sorry sir about the loss sir but we wanted to let you know that your girlfriend was pregnant with a baby boy." Ryan gasped and the doctor went on. "Sorry to tell you sir that your son did not survive" Ryan banged his head on the door. "I'm sorry sir." The doctor said patted his back and left the room. The gang all heard what had happened and comforted him.

That night they watched the news which told all about what happened. This time everyone cried everyone also acknowledged that they were gone. To never come back.

**Hey ya'll that was sad. I am crying right now. What do you guys think review. **


End file.
